Anniversary
by Risana Ho
Summary: ¿Sasuke podía contar historias fantasiosas? Siendo un "genio" no le resultaba tan difícil. ¡Feliz día para mi XD!


_**Discleimer**_: Vaya, tenía rato que no hacia un discleimer nuevo o.O. Como siempre no hay mucho que decir, sólo que los personajes son de Kishimoto-san, y que yo estoy medio traumada con el SasuNaru XD. Después de todo, un año escribiendo de ellos trae efectos secundarios, jajaja.

.

**Anniversary**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

La habitación parecía encontrarse en un pacifico silencio, con una persona en ella. Quien permanecía muy concentrado en su arduo trabajo. El único ruido que podía percibirse, pertenecía al sonido de la punta del lápiz de escribir; nada de gritos, ni palabras o risas. Parecía extraño contemplar la imagen. Al entrar a la casa, Sasuke percibió de inmediato el ambiente tranquilo. Extrañado de no haber escuchado nada. ¿Acaso no había nadie? Fue la pregunta mental que no evitó hacerse.

Caminó por el vestíbulo y llegó a la sala, creyendo que no habría nadie en su interior. Pero al entrar a ésta, contempló que en la mesita de centro se encontraban varios cuadernos regados, al igual que unos lápices y un borrador bastante gastado. Enarcó sutilmente una de sus negras cejas al mirar a la persona sentada en el lugar, quien al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, y de sus pasos, detuvo su ferviente tarea de escribir.

Para Uchiha no pasó desapercibido el ligero tinte de enojo y algo de frustración en el semblante del menor. Algo le molestaba. Y su ceño fruncido era la clara evidencia de ello.

¿Cómo podía aquel pequeño realizar semejante muestra de enojo?

Tal vez el hecho de que fuera su hijo y heredara su carácter tenía mucho que ver. Dejó su maletín en el sillón más cercano. Acercándose al más pequeño, le removió sus brunos cabellos. El niño se agachó, reprochando el gesto de su progenitor.

— ¡Otou-san! —reclamó con fingido enojo.

El mayor ignoró la queja, sentándose en el suelo junto a él.

— ¿Y esa cara? —preguntó algo curioso al percibir la frustración de su pequeño hijo.

Suzaku soltó un sonoro suspiro ante la pregunta de su padre.

—He estado escribiendo todo el rato y no puedo terminar.

— ¿Qué es?

—La maestra nos encargó una historia o un cuento… ¡Pero no se me viene nada a la cabeza!— terminó jalándose un poco los cabellos.

— ¿Y por eso tanto problema? —cuestionó nuevamente. El pequeño asintió fastidiado. Sasuke formó una media sonrisa en su rostro, levantándose del suelo, se sentó en el sillón. Observó cuidadosamente la fecha que mostraba el pequeño calendario junto al teléfono. Ocurriéndole una idea—. ¿Te sabes la historia del atardecer? —preguntó, el pequeño negó—. ¿Quieres que te la cuente?

— ¡¿En serio? —preguntó emocionado.

—Claro.

Suzaku asintió contento, subiéndose al sillón dónde se encontraba el mayor.

Al ver la cara de emoción de su retoño, sonrió de manera sincera. No era la gran sonrisa, pero para Uchiha (y más para él), ya era demasiado. Acomodó mejor su lugar con el menor al lado, hizo una mueca de estar pensando o recordando y de inmediato comenzó su relato.

—Veamos, ¿por dónde comienza? Ya sé, hace mucho tiempo, tal vez demasiado para unos o corto para otros, en la tierra existió una historia de dos seres que se querían demasiado. Tanto, que su amor aún perdura hasta estos días…

_.O._

_La luna cautivó a la noche, amándose tanto que de ésta unión, los dioses decidieron regalarles un hijo. Aquel pequeño nació con la imagen de las divinidades, pero con las características distintivas de sus padres. Un niño de la piel tan blanca al igual que la luna, sus cabellos eran tan negros como la mismísima noche y sus ojos era una combinación de los dos. En ellos se reflejaba el tono bruno de la noche, pero si los mirabas atentamente, tomaban un brillo plateado como la luz de la luna._

_No sólo heredó sus características físicas. Su semblante un tanto frio, al igual que su serenidad, también formaban parte de él._

_Aquel niño era el orgullo de ambos. Su sombre era Tsukuyomi._

_Todas las veces que su padre noche y su madre luna se apoderaba del cielo, Tsukuyomi bajaba a la tierra a recorrer el bosque ante la atenta mirada de sus progenitores. Quienes gustosos lo observaban y cuidaban desde su lugar._

_A Tsukuyomi le gustaba caminar por el bosque. Siempre seguido por la luna y cubierto por la noche, sintiéndose protegido. En aquel lugar podía hacer lo que él quisiera. La única condición de sus padres era que tenía hasta cierta hora para regresar._

…

— ¿Cómo cenicienta?

Interrumpió la voz del pequeño Suzaku. Sasuke rió y negó con la cabeza.

—No, aun mas tarde. ¿En dónde iba?…

…

_Una única regla que él debía obedecer. Sus padres sabían que aquel lugar no era sólo de ellos, sino también del día y del sol. Cuando estos aparecían, ya no podían cuidar de los pasos de su hijo, no querían que se quedara solo. Por eso hasta cierta hora le era permitido permanecer en la tierra._

_El pequeño azabache jamás debatió la orden._

_Sin embargo, una vez en el bosque, encontró un ave, aquel pajarillo tenía un ala rota. Tsukuyomi lo tomó entre sus manos y trató de curarlo, tan entretenido estaba con el animalito, que no se percató que la hora de regreso había pasado. Cuando levantó su mirada al cielo, notó que su madre luna ya no se encontraba. En el horizonte aparecía alguien diferente, poseía un brillo mayor que el de su madre (no lo podía ver directamente con sus ojos) y el cielo se había tornado de un color tan claro que no reconocía._

_Un poco asustado, cubrió al ave con sus pequeñas manos, introduciéndose más al bosque. Ahí en donde había más oscuridad, en la penumbra sentía seguridad. Se sentó encogido en las raíces de un árbol a esperar a que sus padres aparecieran. El tiempo pasaba lento y la claridad del cielo no desaparecía. Trató de tomar valor, levantándose de su lugar para caminar a donde fuera. Estaba por llegar a un claro del bosque, cuando el sonido de algunas ramitas rompiéndose llamó su atención. Un poco desubicado buscó con su negra mirada el causante del sonido, esperando que fuera algún animal. Pero quedó sin palabras al contemplar a alguien diferente._

_Frente a él, permanecía otro niño, tal vez de su edad o un poco más pequeño. Tan diferente de él que lo sorprendió. Aquel pequeño poseía los cabellos de un color tan brillante como aquel que sustituía a su madre, de un tinte dorado que jamás imaginó ver, su piel era de un tono tostado, tan diferente a la suya que era blanca. Por último, sus orbes brillantes, eran de un color azul más hermoso del que poseía el cielo en esos momentos. Y lo que mayor atrajo su atención, fue la mueca que dibujaba en sus labios… una sonrisa._

_El pequeño rubio se acercó al estático moreno. El menor tomó su mano y sintió una calidez que hizo saltar a su corazón. Sin esperarlo, la misma mueca que mostraba el rubio, también se dibujó en su propio semblante._

_Aquel dulce niño tenía por nombre Amaterasu, así como su madre la suprema divinidad solar Amaterasu Omikami*(Gran espíritu que ilumina los cielos). Con aquel roce, ambos sintieron que algo muy grande nació dentro de ellos. Por primera vez, Tsukuyomi no se sintió solo y Amaterasu tenía la misma emoción._

_Con el paso del tiempo los dos acordaron con una promesa que nunca se separarían._

_Los días y las noches ya no eran lo mismo si no estaban juntos. A cada momento que pasaba ellos se querían más. Sin ser totalmente consientes de sus nuevos sentimientos._

_Se habían enamorado…_

…

El sonoro portazo de la puerta hizo que Sasuke parara de golpe.

—Estoy de vuelta, Suza…

—Shihhhh —el menor interrumpió el saludo, colocando su pequeño dedo índice en la boca—. Otou-san está contando una historia.

— ¿En serio? —Naruto dibujó una cara de sorpresa, y al mismo tiempo de incredulidad. La idea de que Sasuke contara historias sonaba extraña—. Bueno, entonces hay que escucharla-ttebayo —sentándose en el sillón, cargó al niño.

—Continúa, Otou-san, quiero saber cómo termina la historia de Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu —apuró con emoción el pequeño esperando escuchar el final del relato.

Sasuke vio la cara sonriente de Naruto, suspiró imperceptiblemente para volver a comenzar.

Todo ante la atenta mirada de ese doble par de ojos azules.

…

_Tsukuyomi siempre agradeció haberse quedado en el bosque hasta el amanecer. Porque gracias a eso conoció a Amaterasu._

_Desde entonces siempre estaban juntos._

_Ellos se querían demasiado. Sus padres habían sido muy conciliadores con su relación. No se habían negado a que estuvieran juntos, les agradaba ver la felicidad en sus rostros y el contraste que sus personalidades demandaban. No obstante, para su mala fortuna no todo el tiempo podían estar juntos como ellos querían. Existía el inconveniente de su naturaleza. _

_Tsukuyomi era oscuridad, noche y penumbras. Su lugar era permanecer con el legado de sus progenitores y ser para siempre el sucesor de dicho privilegio._

_Amaterasu era luz, día y claridad. Su posición como guía de los demás seres era su arduo trabajo, esa era su importante herencia._

_Por dicha razón, siempre que podían estar juntos, aprovechaban cada momento como si fuera el último. Y cuando se despedían, hacían la promesa eterna de encontrarse nuevamente. Ninguno de los dos podían darle la espalda a sus responsabilidades, sus padres los necesitaban. Los dioses a ser consientes de su gran amor, les regalaron un momento especial solamente para ellos dos: _"el atardecer"_._

_Cuando el cielo se torna de dos colores, cuando se pinta de naranja y a lo lejos se presentaba el negro de la noche, ellos se unían para compartir su amor. Su momento más esperado para corresponder a sus sentimientos._

_El momento más dulce que comparten en su eternidad, Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu._

_.O._

Sasuke terminó de contar la pequeña historia, observando con detenimiento el semblante de sus dos espectadores. Los cuales de habían quedado sin palabras.

—Y bien. ¿Qué les pareció?

— ¡Wow, Otou-san! Jamás pensé que te supieran una historia tan cursi —rió un poco Suzaku. Antes que Sasuke le rebatiera, sonrió aún más—. Pero estuvo bonita y entretenida. ¿Verdad, Otou-chan?

El rubio asintió ante la cuestión, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Me la acabo de inventar, hijo —mencionó un tanto ofendido Uchiha mayor por haber llamado _cursi _a su historia, sonriendo después por las palabras de su pequeño—. Y como ya cumplí mi parte, ahora tú tienes que terminar tu tarea.

Suzaku rodó los ojos en señal de molestia. Estaba tan entretenido que había olvidado el porqué de la historia. Muy a su pesar, bajó del regazo de su rubio padre, volviéndose a sentar en el suelo para comenzar a escribir. Naruto se levantó de su lugar, llegando a la ventana para abrir las cortinas, esperando que la claridad del exterior entrara. Quedó contemplando hacia afuera hasta que Sasuke llegó junto a él.

—Interesante historia-ttebayo —opinó. Sasuke recargó su cuerpo a un lado del marco.

—Se hace lo que se puede —habló como si nada, tratándose de encoger de hombros.

El rubio siguió con vista al frente, para después contemplar al moreno de reojo.

—Esa historia… ¿acaso salió de cuando te perdiste en el bosque? —no pudo evitar preguntar. La trama le parecía bastante conocida.

— Algo así, tenía que sacarle provecho a ese trauma —dijo burlón de sí mismo—. Además, fue por eso que te conocí… —no terminó la frase al quedarse algo pensativo—. Lo curioso es que fue este mismo día, un 2 de marzo.

Naruto sonrió al recordar la fecha, dejó de mirar hacia afuera, contemplando por completo el rostro apacible del moreno.

—Sí, pero nuestra historia tiene un mejor final-ttebayo —sonrió, acercándose a escasos centímetros de su rostro—. Nosotros no tenemos que esperar todas las tardes para encontrarnos.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

—Esa es la mejor parte.

Pronunció por último antes de terminar la poca distancia que los separaba, juntando sus labios en un beso que anhelaban cada día y que nunca se cansaban de probar. En el exterior, _el atardecer_ se intensificaba con sus tonos amarillos, rojizos, naranjas y algunos azules oscuros de la noche.

Significaba que _Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu_ estaban justos, así como ellos lo estaban ahora.

Suzaku dejó de escribir y sonrió al verlos. No quiso interrumpirlos, continuó escribiendo la historia que su moreno padre le había relatado. Por alguna razón sentía que sus padres eran los verdaderos protagonistas de la historia.

Sasuke y Naruto seguían con aquel beso interminable. Su hijo les había hecho recordar la promesa que hicieron el día que se conocieron; estar juntos.

Y esa historia era su mejor regalo de _aniversario._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Sé que no tengo todo el tiempo que yo quisiera, pero no pude dejar la fecha pasar, este one-shot, es para celebrar mi aniversario XD**_

_**Sip, hoy cumplo un año en esta página! (Echando serpentina hacia arriba, jajaja)**_

_**Que rápido se pasa el tiempo, verdad? o.O, me parece que fue ayer cuando no podía hacer mi cuenta porque no aceptaba el nombre que yo quería XD. Cuando comencé no creía que alguien se pasara a leer mis historias y además les gustaran, así que GRACIAS por todo el apoyo que he recibido por todo este año **__**TT-TT, **__**espero seguir molestándolos más XD.**_

_**Y que les gustara la historia, rosa pero no pude evitarlo, me gusta cuando ellos dos están juntos n.n**_

_***Por cierto, si existe una diosa que se llama Amaterasu Omikami, y es la diosa del sol del sintoísmo japonés, nacida de Izanagi e Izanami, y hermana de Susano'o.**_

_**Un dato curioso, no creen? n.n**_

_**Ahora si me voy**_

_**Nos vemos, cuídense mucho!**_

_**Y que tal por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
